warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Human-Neko RPG
Basically, this is the same universe using the theory, what if the RPG warriors turned into humans? This is Free to RP in, as long as you stay clean and you have your characters stay together and on topic. Run by Violet. RPG Center Richtofen absentmindedly crossed the DawnClan border, so he could sit by the edge of the river. He was dazed due to effects of an explosion in the lab, and he needed a place to just sit and think, and for him, the river was the best place. He sat down on the murky sand at the edge, whistling a small tune to himself while snacking on a roasted rat. Life was beautiful for Richtofen. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 01:41, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Are they already human?) Mai and Izac boredly sat on the border of their Clan, chatting about nothing in paticular. Aspen(Talk) 01:52, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yeah. XD. Most of it takes place near DawnClan and Crystal Cave.) Richtofen watched the fish ripple nearby, when a flash of white caught his eye. He turned around, to see his daughter, Gemkit, in a pretty purple dress with white polka dots. "Daddy!" she squealed, and ran up to him, giving him a huge huge. He gave one back. "Vhat are you doing zo far from camp, sveetheart?" he murmured, tussling her hair gently. He kissed her forehead. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 01:55, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- A very random Dovedawn ran past Richtofen, shouting "I AM A BANANA!" before tripping.♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 01:56, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Burrstar sat on the ground, running a hand through her pale brown and white hair, deep green eyes narrowing with a sigh. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 01:57, December 22, 2011 (UTC) {C} ---- Richtofen had quickly aimed a throwing knife, but when he realised it was his best friend's daughter, he sighed and put it down. "You should get back to camp-ve don't vant Himeheart worrying." Richtofen softly whispered to his daughter. "Awwww, but I wanna spend time with you!" Gemkit complained. "Vell, I vill be back later, deal?" he replied softly. Gemkit hesitated. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 01:59, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Kk then they are at the DawnClan border instead XD) "I'm bored...." Mai squealed. "No you arent..." Izac grumbled. "Yes I am!" Mai growled. Izac rolled his eyes. "No you arent." he said and stood up. He held out his hand. Mai took it and he pulled her up. He then held on to her hand and ran across the DawnClan border with her, the 19 cuts all up his arms not bloody as they normally where. Aspen(Talk) 01:59, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Burrstar stood up, and turned her head to see Richtofen. "Hello." she said, nodding curlty. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 02:01, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- The two teenagers ran, hand in hand until they saw Richtofen and Burrstar. Izac and Mai then slowed down and hid themselves behind a tree. Izac placed one finger over his mouth, signaling Mai to stay silent, and he ran his fingers through his black hair. Aspen(Talk) 02:03, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hey, zorry, she vandered from camp and to my territory, I decided to return her." he apologized. He had already been standing up when Burrstar had come. Gemkit pouted and sulked over to Burrstar. "I hate to be a bozzer." he added. "Awwww, but I haven't seen papa since I was a moon old." she complained quietly. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 02:05, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I didn't say anything. You can stay with her." Burrstar said with a soft chuckle, shivering in her pale cream sweater. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 02:06, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hey, Burrstar~!" Phoenixfeather called, running up to her leader. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 02:07, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Burrstar waved in greeting, green eyes bright. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 02:08, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Icefeather appeared beside Burrstar with a surprized expression. Her ice-blue-and-silver hair was extra shiny this morning. "Ah, Richtofen. Haven't seen you for moons. How is your lab tests?" she asked curiously. "Zhere vas an explosion zis morning because of Dempshey's lack of brains." Richtofen replied honestly, pulling off his glove to reveal severe burn marks. He quickly hid it away. "But I vill be fine. I vas ze only one injured, better me zan anyone else. How is DawnClan, Burrstar? Icefeather?" Richtofen asked. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 02:09, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Burrstar sighed. "I don't even know anymore." she said, head in her hands. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 02:10, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I found two guys passed out on our territory!" Phoenixfeather reported. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 02:10, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Burrstar looked up, fury in her eyes. "Bring me too them." Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 02:11, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen looked up, and threw down his bag briefly, grabbing a small bottle with medicine inside. "Here, give zem zis." he offered, handing it right away to his best friend, Phoenixfeather. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 02:12, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay!" Phoenixfeather responded, hurrying away. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 02:13, December 22, 2011 (UTC) {C} ---- Burrstar put her hands on her hips. "May I act like the leader for once?" she said bitterly, and followed Phoenixfeather. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 02:14, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sorry DX" Richtofen replied, and Gemkit pressed against her father in fear. He reached down and picked her up gently, letting her sit on his shoulder carefully. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 02:15, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather came upon the two guys, Goldstar and Kindheart. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 02:16, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Burrstar crouched down, and gave the two guys the medicine. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 02:16, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Anything I can do?" a voice echoed, and Takeo, in his japanese uniform, hopped out of a bush. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 02:17, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar and Kindheart quickly came to. "Ughhh...I am never trusting your sense of direction again, brother," Kindheart muttered. "Shaddup. At least we're alive," Goldstar muttered in response. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 02:18, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Burrstar's eyebrows quirked. "Goldstar...?" Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 02:19, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- {C Takeo took off his shirt briefly, showing off his hot bod (sorry, he's being epic right now). "Have you all seen Richtofen? It's hot outside, and he's been in an explosion. Oh, and tell Himeheart I said hi." Takeo asked. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 02:20, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar sat up. "Sorry, we didn't mean to fall into DawnClan." ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 02:21, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Burrstar waved her hand absentmindedly. "It's alright." Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 02:22, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, there was this really shiny object, and Lustclaw was chasing after it, and next thing we know, we're tumbling towards the ground," Kindheart eplained. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 02:23, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm sure no r'one is bothered by it. But back on subject, Dempsey sent me to go get Richtofen so we can treat his burns. He was knocked out for hours, and when we went to check on him, he was gone!" Takeo explained. Icefeather rolled her eyes and sighed. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 02:23, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Graysoul poked his head from behind a tree. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 02:24, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hi Gray." Icefeather said quietly. "NOOO DEMPSHEY!" Richtofen's wail came from behind them, back at the beach. A short explosion was heard, and then Gemkit's scream, "PAPA!!!!!" Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 02:27, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (GrayxIce?) Graysoul waved to Icefeather, then jumped as he heard the explosion. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 02:29, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Like, in RPG? XD I planned him to be her deputy XD) Icefeather darted for the woods, to see Dempsey unconscious, Richtofen missing, and Gemkit with a cut and crying. "What happened!? Are you alright!?" she asked nervously. "Dempsey started hitting papa and knocked him into the river! Richtofen can't swim!" she wailed. Icefeather, without hesitation, dove straight into the water. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 02:33, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Which would be ironic xD. Yes, in rpg xD) Graysoul hesitated, then started to treat Gemkit's cut. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 02:35, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sure) "Papa's gonna die!" the small girl wailed, wiping her tears. Icefeather struggled in the current but located Richtofen, who was clinging to a root sticking out of the other side. "Shtupid...Dempshey, ambushing me!" he spat, and held on tighter. "Why didn't you take swimming lessons when you were younger!?" Icefeather spat, grabbing him by the hand. The river bank on this side was incredibly steep, it would be risky to try to climb that, but she tried to help the beaten up man to the shore. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 02:38, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Graysoul whiped the girl's tears, and put a small bandage on her cut. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 02:40, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Icefeather had to help Richtofen cross, Dempsey had beaten him pretty well. By the time Dempsey roused, he tried to strangle Richtofen again, only to get kicked in the gut Chuck-Norris Style by Icefeather. "If Chuck Norris can kill two stones with one bird, I can use the same theory on your bones." she snapped. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 02:44, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Graysoul chuckled. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 02:44, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gemkit ran up and hugged her father again. He kissed her forehead. "I'm going to be fine, Gem." he murmured softly. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 02:48, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart teleported to the group. "Hey." ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 03:02, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ello Hime." Richtofen said quietly. Icefeather looked up from holding Dempsey to the ground. "Hi." she said quickly, pushed down harder on Dempsey's stomach, to which he let out a sputtering "Oomph..." (This is my last post right now...I won't be on most of today and the weekend.) Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 11:08, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Trickspell, Claisky, Luneflower, and Dewfrost randomly appeared. "Hi," said Trickspell and Claisky. Merry Christmas; [[User blog: Dovesong12/Inactiveness and Other Things|happiest wishes from Siexle, the Feather of Fright]] 15:05, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Izac walked out from behind the tree, glaring at everyone else because he didnt know them. He protectivley stood infront of Mai, who was behind him, glancing nervously at all the people. Mai tugged at Izac's white shirt. "We should go?" he said questioningly. Izac shook his head. Mai sighed and played with her slightly curly black hair. Aspen(Talk) 16:15, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Trickspell," said Trickspell as she adjusted the white bow slightly on her blonde hair. "I'm Claisky," added Claisky, running his free hand through his light blue hair. He held on to Trickspell's shoulder with his other hand because of his blindness. "I'm Luneflower~!" squealed Luneflower as she started bouncing around, as she had gotten hyper. "Name's Dewfrost," murmured Dewfrost icily. Merry Christmas; [[User blog: Dovesong12/Inactiveness and Other Things|happiest wishes from Siexle, the Feather of Fright]] 18:25, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morrigan appeared, a sly smile on her face, wings fluttering. Landing softly, she adjusted one of her black boots, and glanced at the rest of the people. "Oh. Hello." she said slowly, gaze resting on each of them in turn. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 18:33, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "HI~!" yelled Luneflower, even more hyper. Trickspell facepalmed. "I apologize ahead of time for my hyper sister," she said, Claisky beight the only thing holding her back from slamming her head on something. Merry Christmas; [[User blog: Dovesong12/Inactiveness and Other Things|happiest wishes from Siexle, the Feather of Fright]] 18:42, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen sighed with arrogance. "I may as vell set up my tent for ze night. If I go home I fear someone else-" He glanced to Dempsey -"vill jump me." Richtofen declared, also pulling an instant-tent out of his bag. He set it down, hit a button, and a very fine-quality tent exploded all prepared from the tiny bag. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 19:20, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pantherkit was watching over a large stream, surrounded by a forest from a cliff, her brown hair ruffled slightly by the wind. She wore a black and blue pullover, with black pants and darker blue stripes on them. She had black strap on sandels, and wore a headband with a W engraved on it. A long sword hung from her back in a strap. -- Hokage Wild 20:47, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dewfrost sat down, murmuring something under his breath. Trickspell managed to hear "Baka," in his mutterings, and figured that he was refering to Luneflower's current state. Merry Christmas; [[User blog: Dovesong12/Inactiveness and Other Things|happiest wishes from Siexle, the Feather of Fright]] 20:52, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Orangekit was dashing through the forest, his two knives in his hand. Both knives were orange with a dark red middle. Orangekit was wearing a dark blue Syracuse jacket with orange stripes, and black pants. -- Hokage Wild 21:05, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen vanished into his tent and came out with a beautiful pendant with a brown-and-white pattern carved onto it. It had a green ribbon around it, to be used as a necklace. "Zanks, Burrstar. Have zis, I carve a lot of shtone on my free time." he offered, passing her the pendant-necklace. Icefeather sighed. (Another question-by IcexGray you mean it on the actual DawnClan too, right? If not, just on this alternate RPG is fine ^.^) Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 21:16, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm Izac...." Izac said so that everyone could hear. "Mai is my name." Mai said and smiled. Aspen(Talk) 21:29, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen nodded to them. "Edvard Richtofen. Pleased to meet you." he said quietly. "And Gemkit nya!" Gemkit introduced, making a peace sign with her tiny hand. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 21:59, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luneflower noticed Gemkit. "KAWAII~!!!!!!" she shouted. This time, Trickspell managed to break free of Claisky's grasp and began banging her head on a tree. "Trickspell!" shouted Claisky, attempting to make his way toward his friend, but ended up walking into Dewfrost. "Watch it!" he said, glaring. "Sorry," murmured Claisky. Dewfrost sighed. "Forgot. You're blind." He grasped the light blue-haired boy's shoulder and led him to a now-unconscious Trickspell and Luneflower. "Looks like Luneflower's sugar high wore off," sighed Dewfrost, "and Trickspell knocked herself out while she was hitting her head on the tree." Merry Christmas; [[User blog: Dovesong12/Inactiveness and Other Things|happiest wishes from Siexle, the Feather of Fright]] 22:08, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Izac nodded in a greeting to Richtofen and smiled a little at Gemkit. Mai smiled and quickly put on Izac's camo jacket to cover the cuts up her arms and kneeled down to Gemkit's size. "You are so cute!" she squealed and patted Gemkit on the head. Aspen(Talk) 22:14, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gemkit smiled, and dipped her head. "Th-thank you ma-ma'am!" she squealed, and almost collapsed. Richtofen caught her before she tipped over. "All you alvright!?" her father yelped. She nodded tiredly and fell asleep in his arms. He cradled her gently. "She ought to go home now. It is almost midnight." he murmured. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 22:19, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I can take her back to DawnClan, if you'd like." Mai offered. Izac stared at Mai. Are you sure thats a good idea? We dont know about DawnClan! Aspen(Talk) 22:28, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Burrstar and Icefether are both right here." Richtofen said with a sigh. "Richtofen, I'll take her back to Himeheart for you. She could be worried sick about her daughter! And I should mention, your other three are doing fine-" Icefaether began, but Richtofen interrupted. "Ricestorm? Izaya? Shizuo? Are they doing fine? Vhat about Brightstorm?" he asked worriedly, eyes wide. "They're all in great health, although I haven't heard from Brackenshade. She's in EmberClan, of course, with four healthy children. One looks a lot like you, and has your personality." Icefeather added with a smile. She carefully took Gemkit into her arms. "Zanks." he said, returning the smile. "Burrstar, I'm taking Gemkit to her mother. I will see you soon." Icefeather quickly said, and carefully vanished quietly into the trees. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 22:46, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (IcexGray in regular roleplay too) Burrstar nodded in thanks to Richtofen, a small smile on her face. "Thank you for the necklace." she said quietly, and put it on. Morrigan looked around. "So...who are all of you?" she asked, adusting her top. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 23:31, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Clawkit, Lightkit, Valleykit, and Darkkit were wandering around a human town. "Clawkit, are you sure it's okay to go in this nightclub?" Darkkit asked. "Of course! All the cool kids do it!" Clawkit exclaimed. -- Hokage Wild 00:37, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mai nodded and stood up again, then went back to holding hands with Izac. "Its getting cold..." Izac muttered. "I could go to camp and get my jacket so that you can wear yours?" Mai offered. Izac shook his head. "I'm good." he said with a small smile. Aspen(Talk) 00:56, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Clawkit and his friends padded into the nightclub. Twenty year olds danced all around. "Uh...?" Lightkit said, blushing heavily. -- Hokage Wild 01:04, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "But your cuts...They should be covered, they are worse than mine..." Mai whispered. Izac sighed blinked. "We'll be right back." he announced and the two walked back to their small den. Izac got Mai's black jacket and gave it to her and Mai gave Izac back his camo jacket. "There..." Mai said and smiled at Izac. Izac rolled his eyes and the two walked back to the others, still holding hands. Aspen(Talk) 01:08, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG